Tontu (beta)
Tontu is a nisse that appears in both the graphic novels and the animated series. She used to live in Hilda's house, until she leaves near the end of "Hilda and the Black Hound"/"Chapter 13: The Black Hound" respectively. She has a pet barghest named Jellybean. Appearance Tontu (Beta) is a small, humanoid creature. Unlike male Nisse, she has a hairless head, but her body is still covered in brown fur/hair. When first seen, she is wearing one of Hilda's outfits, but later she appears without clothes. She has a tail. Personality Like all Nisse, Tontu is highly territorial, and doesn't trust other Nisse. She does however deeply love her Barghest Jellybean, and is willing to work together with another Nisse to ensure his safety. She will also defend her house against other intruders that threaten it. Relationship As a child, Tontu lived with her parents. It's unknown however if she still has contact with them, or if they are still alive. She is currently alone. Biography Animated series Tontu was the Nisse that lived in the Nowhere Space of Hilda's house. It's unknown if this is also the house she was born and raised in, or if she moved here later in life. As a child, she found a young Barghest in the streets of Trolberg, and secretly took it home. She raised it in secret, named it Jellybean, and even taught it how to enter and leave Nowhere Space on it's own. One day however, her parents discovered the beast and got rid of it since they knew how big Jellybean would become. When in "Chapter 12: The Nisse", Hilda brought another, homeless Nisse (also named Tontu) with her since she thought her home was still available, Tontu violently confronted this other Nisse. Their fight trashed the entire kitchen. She hid again when Johanna came home, and thus the other Nisse got blamed and banished. In "Chapter 13: The Black Hound", the Black Hound that had been terrorizing Trolberg for a while now chased Hilda and the other Tontu through nowhere space back to Hilda's house. Seeing the beast as a threat, Tontu came to their aid and tried to fight it off with a broom. Instead, the Hound revealed itself to be her old pet Jellybean, now all grown up. When the Trolberg Safety Patrol arrived to capture Jellybean, Tontu set aside her distrust for other Nisse and cooperated with the other Tontu, Hilda, and Johanna to lure Jellybean out of the city. This almost failed since Jellybean jumped on top of Johanna's car and caused it to go out of control. The only way the two nisse could prevent the car from crashing was by sending it into the Nowhere Space of the outside world. While there, Tontu and Jellybean got separated from the others. They eventually emerged in the Wilderness near the ruins of Hilda's old home, where they met the Wood Man. Graphic novels Tontu's role in the Graphic Novels is largely identical to the aninmated series, except there is an extra scene in which she returns Hilda's clothes (which Hilda caught her wearing when she visited Nowhere Space). At the end of the story she and Jellybean end up at an unspecified location, and thus don't meet the Wood Man. Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Nisse Category:A to Z Category:T Category:Females